Dean got caught in
by SayLo
Summary: Dean might have gotten the supident of injuries, but it happens to hurt more than a gunshot wound.. Or at least that's what he thinks. Hurt!Pale!Puky!Dean, Smart!Dean, and a little bit of Mama Argent help. I thought of making Teen Wolf's Allison's mom look real nice. No Wincest. Not Canon Behaved. Leave me your Hurt!Dean prompt. Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. R: A & F word?


Hi y'll, so tomorrow is my college finals and I've done all the studying I can. I thought I'll treat you guys will some Hurt!Dean. Lets see what I can come up with in the next hour.

Leave your Hurt!Dean prompt, I'll write it for you!

PLease REVIEW and be nice...

Disclaimer: I do not own Costco or the Winchester brothers-or Victoria. I just own a shitty laptop I really love and now a kindle.. Sorry.

_Sammy.._

Wait, no.. Not Sammy. Baby, where did he park his car? Dean hated these supermarkets. Costo was the biggest one here and it was nice, because it had large package supplies of salt, water bottles, good cheap jeans and jackets but he still hated it there. Too many people and too long lines.. He enjoyed less people and quieter places always. He was a little low on money, so Costco came with savings and Dean could really use it. Getting out of there was hard though.. He didn't have a member ID and had to slip another twenty. So much for savings..

"Where did I freaking park it.. I'm not about to housewife this cart around for twenty minutes!" He told himself before quickly moving across the way of the oncoming car and into another lane of parked cars.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only seven minutes Dean found his precious and got busy loading her up. "Man, this is heavy.." He'd gotten the ten pound on the salt, since he knew Sam and him would be living in the new apartment for some time and gotten two forty bottle packs of water. The sink water was not clean Sam had told him and he was sorta worried now, because Sam kept scaring Dean about his chubby girly butt cheeks, not that Sam had ever seen them, and double chins.. He didn't have either, but he was now worried that he's get'em if he kept up with the unhealthy eating and drinking.

"..and the fun stuff." Beer, four six packs. Yes, water was a replacement, but he still needed beer.. He wouldn't get a beer belly. "But you would if you're going to sit on your ass for a month and not hunt. Like we are. Right now." He remembered Sam telling him. "I'll keep track" Dean told himself and loaded the beer in the backseat.

He knew better than putting it all in the trunk then his poor baby has to push harder on the road from the uneven wait and that mean more use of gas which meant spending more money. See, he was good at this. What was Sam telling him about not thinking ahead..

He slammed the back door shut as hard as he could, since it needed some work.. Then a sharp scream ripped out of him. What the hell, he thought. His hand hurt like a mother f*****! Oh, no wonder.. His slammed the door on his hand and then so hard he felt like all his bones liquified in there. "AggghhHH..ahh, aw.. m-my hand." His mouth opened then closed and he bit his lip a small moan escaping his throat.

He looked at how completely mushed his hand was in there, the door was almost all close. As in, his hand.. his bones were about 70% cream. He couldn't open the door and he couldn't move. Dean found himself, after a long time, in really horrible pain and it made him weak. He fell to his knees and held his injured hand up with his other, looking around for someone.

"Oh deer, do you need help? Oh my god I'm calling you help.. You don't look good." An older lady turned and saw him on his knees. His face definitely a few shades lighter and he looked as if he was about to hurl. "N-no..no..just open the door." It didn't look like she was going to. "Please.. please just open the door." She looked around then sighed, reaching closer to slowly put her fingers under the handle and then looked back at Dean.

"Do it." and with his consent, she pulled the handle up. Dean only groaned, half sobbed in pain, but without any tears. The movement hurt, but the door didn't open. "Okay..okay, stop, call my brother.. please.. phone, in my right jacket pocket. This is embarrassing.. " She went close and picked his cell from inside his jacket, the boy's head rested against the cold metal of the car and he looked to be in too much pain. She wanted to call 911.. get the rescue team out here or something, but she did as he said. "name's Sam.."

"Oh, I'm Victoria. Victoria Argent. Nice to meet you." She responded opening the small flip phone. Last time she's seen a flip phone was years ago.. He needed an upgrade. "I mean my brother, his name's Sam in the contacts." She flushed out of embarrassment and called the 'Sam'.

While she spoke to Sam and tried to explain the situation, Dean held his mouth shut trying not to hurl. It hurt too much.. and his the pain was making him blurry. He didn't want to pass out here or anything.. That would be too embarrassing. It was all about dignity.. right? He told himself to "man up.. just a bone." He then mentalling corrected himself. Not 'a' but pretty much all the bones in that hand..

"Here's what I want you to do and thank you again for helping him. Walk around the car pretending like I'm giving you instructions to help him out but hang up on me and call 911. I'm going to meet him at the hospital. When you hang up from them, tell Dean I'm on my way there." She nodded and walked around the car fast. Dean perked up, glad that Sam was probably telling her of some magical way to get his aching hand free.

"Lie to him?" She asked. "Yeah, he'd never willingly go to a hospital. Trust me. It's best for him to go to a hospital. From what you describe, that hand's every bone is destroyed. There isn't much I can do, so letting the professionals deal with it is the best thing to do. Thank you so much." Sam hung up and she pressed 911 on the keypad and pressed the phone to her ear, quickly telling the dispatcher of Dean and his situation when Dean called from around the car.

"What's taking so long.. 'm 'bout to pass out here.." He gagged and swallowed the little bit of bile that worked up his throat then quickly shut his mouth and covered it with his other hand. He. Will. Not. Throw up. "Your brother's just four minutes away, he's coming." She told him. Well, she lied, the ambulance was four minutes away actually and rescue team was with them. She came around and tucked back his phone in his jacket and he gave her, Victoria, and loopy smile letting his head thud back against his baby.

"Don't worry, hun. It'll be okay, it'll get better. I creamed my ankle six years ago, but look at me now." Victoria smiled, getting up and proudly standing on her nine inch stiletto dark heels. To think of it, she was hot for her age. She looked good forty or mid forty. Perfect body, muscles, style, boyish short red hair, light blue eyes.. If he wasn't his crapped up he'd ask her out or at least take the digits.

Another three minutes Dean spent in agony, his eyes almost shut and his left hand and even the whole arm now, green.. red and swollen, feeling like it could just rip off like rotting flesh. Dean hoped the lady would go away, but she insist on staying till his brother arrived. She'd taken a cold water bottle from her car and tried to make Dean sip some, but even the thought of if made Dean want to hurl. Broken bones, no matter where always made him want to puke for some reason.. There wasn't much Dean was afraid of but even wondering about broken human parts made him squeamish. Specially when it happened to him and with their job it happened to him and Sam a lot more than it happened any other normal 22 and 26 year old.

Victoria found herself worrying, she ran her fingers through the young man's hair and he moaned to her cold touch. It must've felt good to his fevered skin. Then the ambulance was heard and Vic cleared her throat getting up. Dean noticed how she backed away and weakly looked at her then tilted his head when he heard the ambulance far away. He turned to glare at her. "I'm sorry for lying, but I had to. Don't worry, you'll see your brother in the hospital. He's actually there already." Dean didn't say anything, just stared till the paramedic came and started poking and probing him. Victoria gave a nod to one of the paramedics and backed off, giving Dean one last look before getting in her car and driving away.

The End?

A/N: I'm not sure, but doesn't feel really like a the end to me even though Dean's got help now.. We'll see.

Hope you like it.

Leave me you Hurt!Dean prompt, I'll write it for you.

Review and be nice..

~SayLo


End file.
